


A medveidomár

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bears, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Photography, Rimming, Sex In A Cave, True Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: Katsuki Yuri sikeres természetfotós, akinek lételeme a kaland, épp ezért nem szokott egyetlen unalmasnak ígérkező megbízást sem elvállalni csupán a pénz kedvéért - ám az életben előfordulnak kivételes helyzetek.Mikor Yuri édesanyját súlyos betegséggel diagnosztizálják, és a családjának minden korábbinál nagyobb szüksége lesz a pénzre, kénytelen-kelletlen a szibériai vadonba költözik, hogy negyed éven át fotózza az ottani medvéket egy gazdag üzletember kedvéért. A megbízás meglehetősen unalmasan indul, ám azután Yuri belebotlik egy furcsa férfiba...





	A medveidomár

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvision4free](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free).



> A történetet [EZ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkrzvRaJvew) a videó ihlette, és a tesóm, aki egyik éjszaka egy lámpást a szájában lóbáló Makkachinról álmodott. Hogy hogy lett ebből a kettőből egy ilyen történet a fejemben, abban én sem vagyok teljesen biztos...
> 
> Mondjuk el azért a rend kedvéért: a magyar nem a anyanyelvem, a bétám myvision4free.

Katsuki Yuri gyerekkora óta vágyott a kalandokra. A kis tengerparti város, ahol felnőtt, túlságosan is unalmas volt, már egészen kicsi korában szeretett volna elköltözni onnan - valószínűleg sokan voltak ezzel ugyanígy, mert mire tizenhat éves lett, a város lakossága megfeleződött, és ettől csak méginkább unalmassá vált, hiszen az utolsó szórakozóhely, a szabadidőközpontok és az összes sportlétesítmény is bezárt. Néhány kifőzdén, két kocsmán és a szülei onsenjén kívül nem is maradt ott semmi, csak a tenger maga.

Yuri már egészen fiatalon kitalálta, hogy természetfotós, esetleg filmes lesz, és a vadont fogja járni a világ minden táján. A kortársaival ellentétben számára ugyanis az izgalmat nem a nagyvárosi nyüzsgő életmód jelentette, hanem az esőerdők, a sarkköri viszontagságos időjárás, a sivatagok forrósága. Amikor elég idős lett, neki is vágott a kalandnak: először egy éven át dolgozott mosogatófiúként egy ötcsillagos szállodában, majd hat hónapot egy óceánjáró hajón, hogy pénzt gyűjtsön, azután felült egy Brazíliába tartó repülőgépre, hogy felfedezze magának az Amazonas-medencét.

Négy évvel később már elismert szabadúszó fotós volt, és bár meg nem gazdagodott a szakmájából, arra mindig volt elég pénze, hogy utazgasson. Többnyire oda ment, ahová éppen kedve volt, és utólag adta el a képeit, bár néha elvállalt egy-egy felkérést is magazinoktól, szervezetektől, ha épp érdekelte a téma - például elkísért egy japán expedíciót az Antarktiszra, és néhány hónapig a National Geographic megbízásából dolgozott Afrikában -, de alapvetően nem akart senkivel sem hosszú távra leszerződni. Élvezte a kalandokat, és imádta a szabadságot. Ám, ahogy az lenni szokott, az élet egyszer csak közbeszólt.

\- Anyu rákos. - A nővére, Mari hangja tárgyilagos volt. Yuri döbbenten meredt maga elé. Épp egy moszkvai szálloda teraszán ült kávét iszogatva. Két utazás között volt, az elmúlt hónapot Lappföldön töltötte, és éppen a Himalájába készült. Csak néhány napra tért vissza a civilizációba, hogy találkozhasson a kevés barátja egyikével, a műkorcsolyázó Phichit Chulanonttal, akit egy kissé félresikerült thaiföldi kalandja során ismert meg, és aki épp egy az orosz fővárosban rendezett gálán lépett fel. Még szerencse, hogy így történt, így el tudta érni őt a családja.

\- Hazamenjek? - kérdezte nagyot nyelve Yuri. Mari sóhajtott egyet.

\- Őszinte leszek, Yuri. Pénz kéne - mondta kelletlenül. Yuri hallotta a telefonon keresztül is, hogy mélyet szippant a cigarettájából. - Most, hogy az onsen annyira sem megy, mint régen, ráadásul anyu nem tud dolgozni… és hát, a betegség, a gyógyszerek…

Yuri beharapta az alsó ajkát. Értette ő, persze, és nem is rótta fel a nővérének, amiért pénzt kér. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az onsen bevétele annyira kevés volt, hogy éppen csak meg lehetett belőle élni. Csakhogy Yuri maga sem volt tehetős, nem nagyon voltak tartalékai.

\- Utalok, amennyit tudok - jelentette ki. A szemeit könnyek kezdték el szúrni, a düh, a tehetetlenség, a kétségbeesés, a szomorúság szinte ledöntötte őt a lábáról. Mi lesz az anyukájával? Honnan fog pénzt szerezni? Ha hazamegy, azzal nem keres semmit, de ha nem, akkor lehet, hogy soha többé nem láthatja azt a nőt, aki a világra hozta! Micsoda igazságtalanság! Mi lenne a helyes döntés? - Hazamenjek?

\- Yuri… - Mari hangja fáradt volt. - Ha hazajönnél, anyu csak magát hibáztatná, amiért elrángatott a munkádtól.

Yuri tudta, hogy ebben sok igazság van, de még nem döntött. Át kell gondolnia. Talán Phichit tudna neki tanácsot adni.

De honnan szerez pénzt az édesanyja kezelésére?

 

Néha az Élet, a Sors vagy az Isten - ki tudja? -, ha meg nem is oldja a problémáinkat varázsütésre, egy kis segítséget nyújt nekünk a lehető legjobb pillanatban. Katsuki Yuri ezt néha már megtapasztalta a saját bőrén is, de arra nem számított, hogy újra meg fogja, ráadásul szinte rögtön azután, hogy úgy érezte, összeomlik körülötte a világ.

Phichit nem egyedül érkezett a gála próbája utánra megbeszélt találkozóra az étterembe, hanem egy magas, pocakos, őszülő és kopaszodó férfi kíséretében. Yuri először azt hitte, az új edzője az, de azután eszébe jutott, hogy a férfiról, akit csak „Ciao Ciao” néven emlegetett, a korcsolyázó azt mesélte, hogy hosszú, dús haja van, amit irigyel tőle.

\- Jó estét! - köszönt Yuri bizonytalanul, amikor Phichit és az idegen az asztalához ért.

\- Szia, Yuri - mosolygott rá a thai fiú. - Ő itt Ivanov úr, az egyik szponzorom. Pontosabban az egyik engem szponzoráló cég tulajdonosa. Amikor megemlítettem, hogy ismerlek, megkért, mutassalak be titeket egymásnak. Remélem, nem bánod?

Miközben kezet ráztak, a férfi válla felett Phichit bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett Yurira. Nyilvánvalóan nem jókedvében hozta magával ezt az embert a találkozójukra, de a fotós nem is hibáztatta. Tudta, hogy a korcsolyázó nagyban függött a szponzoraitól, és muszáj volt némiképp a kedvükre tennie.

\- Katsuki úr, örülök a találkozásnak - mosolygott Ivanov. Egészen kellemes ember benyomását keltette, bár a hangja durva volt, és erre erős akcentusa csak ráerősített. - Nagy rajongója vagyok a munkásságának.

\- Köszönöm - engedett meg Yuri is egy udvarias mosolyt magának. - Ez nagyon megtisztelő.

Miután leültek az asztalhoz, és a pincér felvette az italrendeléseiket - Ivanov ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy drága pezsgőt kérjenek, természetesen ő fizet majd -, az orosz férfi kissé előrehajolt a székében.

\- Katsuki úr, rögtön a tárgyra szeretnék térni, és utána nem is zavarom önöket. Biztosan nincs sok alkalmuk találkozni Chulanont úrral.

Yuri bólintott egyet, ezzel jelezvén, hogy figyel.

\- Nos, mint mondtam, nagy rajongója vagyok a képeinek, ezért szeretnék munkát ajánlani önnek - mondta Ivanov. Yuri fél szemöldöke magasra szaladt.

\- Munkát? Miféle munkát?

\- _Fotós_ munkát, természetesen - villantotta ki az orosz az összes fogát. - Tudja, nem csak az ön fotóiért rajongok, hanem a medvékért is, és nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy még soha egyetlen medvéről készült képet sem adott közre. És, mielőtt rámcáfolna, nem, a jegesmedve nem számít, az fehér - legyintett egyet fintorogva.

\- Szóval… medvék? Azt szeretné, ha medvéket fotóznék? - pislogott döbbenten Yuri, mire Ivanov jó nagyot bólintott. Ekkor érkeztek meg az italaik, és az orosz mindenféle teketóriázás nélkül fel is hörpintette a magáét.

\- Igen. Barna medvéket. Szibériában - jelentette ki a férfi. Yuri a döbbenettől hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott. - Természetesen busásan megfizetem majd a fáradozását.

\- Nos… nem is tudom - motyogta a fotós. - Általában nem szoktam magánemberektől megbízásokat elfogadni, ráadásul már meg van szervezve a következő utam, fél évet a Himalájában fogok tölteni.

Ivanov úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja a kifogást. Az öltönye belső zsebéből előhúzott egy kis noteszt, belefirkált valamit, kitépte a cetlit, és az asztal lapján Yuri elé csúsztatta.

\- Ennyi az előleg - mondta. - Még háromszor ennyit kap, amikor végzett a megbízással.

Yuri hitetlenkedve meredt a darabka papírra. Ennyi pénzt még életében nem látott, és ha belegondolt, hogy összesen ennek négyszeresét kaphatja, ha elvállalja a feladatot… A medvék a legkevésbé sem érdekelték, és általában nem fogalalkozott a pénzzel sem, ám most más volt a helyzet. Ez az összeg nem csak az édesanyja kezelésének minden költségét fedezné egy kiváló magánklinikán, de a szülei akár még az onsent is felújíthatnák belőle, és még akkor is bőven maradna Yuri következő néhány expedíciójára.

\- Mennyi időre szeretne szerződtetni? - kérdezte. - Pontosan hány képet kéne készítenem? És milyenekre gondolt?

\- Három hónapra, és annyi képet, amennyit csak lehet - bólintott újra nagyot a férfi. - Mindegy, milyenek, amíg sok szép macit fotóz le nekem!

\- Rendben. Vállalom - mondta Yuri.

\- Remek. Itt a névjegyem - nyújtott át Ivanov egy fekete kártyát a fotósnak. - Hívjon fel holnap reggel tíz körül, és megbeszéljük a további részleteket.

Miután az üzletember távozott, Phichit döbbenten nézett barátjára.

\- Ezek a gazdagok aztán nem tudják, mire szórják el a pénzük - nevetett fel. - Egyébként hogyhogy elvállaltad? Úgy tudta, unalmasnak tartod a macikákat.

\- Annak, igen - ismerte be Yuri sóhajtva -, de most… a családomnak nagyon nagy szüksége van a pénzre.

Phichit együttérzőn megszorította a kezét.

 

Amikor Mari számlájára megérkezett az Ivanovtól kapott előleg, döbbenten hívta fel a testvérét.

\- Kaptunk egy csomó pénzt valami orosz számláról - mondta köszönés helyett. Yuri sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Igen, tudok róla. Megkértem, hogy közvetlenül neked utalják.

\- Na de ennyit? - csodálkozott a nővére. - Ebből a fél várost meg lehetne venni!

\- Nos, Ivanov úr nagyon bőkezűen megfizet engem - motyogta Yuri.

\- Csak nem le kell vele feküdnöd cserébe? Ugye nem adtad el magad? - suttogta a telefonba Mari, mire a fotós majdnem leesett a székről, amin ült.

\- Dehogy is! Te jó ég, mégis miért feltételeznél ilyesmit rólam?! - csattant fel dühösen. - Egyszerűen csak felbérelt, hogy három hónapig fotózzak neki medvéket Szibériában.

\- És azért ennyit hajlandó fizetni? - nyögte Mari a döbbenettől rekedt hangon.

\- Nem, ez csak az előleg - ismerte be Yuri talán kissé kelletlenül, és elkezdte a körmeit nézegetni. Mivel folyton a természetet járta, a körmei alatt mindig volt piszok, szinte fel sem tűnt neki, csak amikor néha-néha visszatért a civilizációba, és órákon át volt kénytelen csutakolni magát, hogy ne úgy nézzen ki, mint akit tigrisek neveltek fel.

\- Yuri… - sóhajtott a nővére. - Nem tetszik ez nekem.

A fotós maga elé tudta képzelni, hogyan ráncolja éppen a homlokát.

\- Nézd, ez egy könnyű megbízás, ami sok pénzt hoz - vont vállat Yuri annak ellenére, hogy tisztában volt vele, a másik ezt nem láthatja. - Három hónapig leszek a szibériai semmi közepén, lefotózok pár medvét, Ivanov úr fizet, és ennyi.

Hosszú csend volt a válasz, végül Mari beleszívott a cigarettájába, amit bizonyára mindvégig a kezében tartott már megint.

\- Hát jó. Vigyázz magadra!

\- Te is - szorult össze Yuri torka. - És nagyon, nagyon vigyázzatok anyára, oké?

\- Persze.

\- Amint végzek ezzel a melóval, hazarepülök - jelentette ki. Csak remélni merte, hogy akkor még nem lesz késő.

 

Az első Szibériában töltött éjszaka máris egy sátorban találta a semmi kellős közepén, egyedül. Megtehette volna, hogy valamelyik viszonylag közel fekvő településen száll meg, de Yuri egyfelől bizalmatlan volt, aki mindennél jobban féltette idegenektől a felszerelését, másrészt eleve nem szeretett túl sok időt tölteni emberek közt, és az a néhány nap Moszkvában máris újra előhozta a szorongási zavart, amitől gyerekkora óta küzdött, és amin semmi mással nem lehetett segíteni, csak némi magányban töltött idővel.

Bár már rég elmúlt a tél, az éjszakai levegő csípős volt. Yuri vastag pulóverbe burkolta magát a hálózsákjában, és eloltotta a lámpáját. Magában elmondott egy imát, hogy semmilyen vadállat ne falja fel álmában, és lehunyta a szemét. Nagyot sóhajtott. Máskor megkönnyebbülten szokta átadni magát az álomnak, valahányszor távol a civilizációtól tölthette az éjszakát, ám most az édesanyja járt a fejében, a betegsége, amivel meg kellett küzdenie, és az, hogy ő nem lehet ott mellette és nem foghatja a kezét.

Igyekezett nem arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha az asszony meghal, és ő még csak el sem búcsúzhat tőle, mert önző módon a munkáját választja a család helyett, ráadásul egy olyan megbízást, amit csak és kizárólag a pénzért vállalt el. A pénzért, ami ugyan a családjának kellett, mégis…

Yuri döbbenten ült fel a hálózsákjában a szokatlan zajra, ami megütötte a fülét. Egy percre még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, hogy megbizonyosodjon, jól hall-e - és igen, a zaj nem lehetett a szélben táncoló levelek zörgése vagy egy éjszakai állat motozása. Határozottan emberi volt.

Valaki énekelt a közelben.

Yuri nyelt egy nagyot. Hosszú percekig latolgatta, hogy kinézzen-e a sátorból. Vajon ki járhat itt, a semmi kellős közepén ilyenkor, éjszaka? Vajon felfedezte már a sátrát? Ha igen, békén fogja hagyni, vagy megtámadja?

Yuri végül, mivel az énekszó nem akart szűnni, úgy döntött, óvatosan kinéz a sátorból. Becsukta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett, hogy rájöjjön, pontosan melyik irányból jön a hang - éppen a sátor bejárata felől érkezett, de vagy több méter messzeségből, vagy nagyon halkan énekelt az idegen. Yuri lassan, hogy ne csapjon túl nagy zajt, rést húzott a sátort lezáró cipzáron, és kikukucskált a kis lyukon.

Azt hitte, káprázik a szeme. A tisztás szélén, annak a nagy kőnek a tetején, amin Yuri néhány órával korábban elfogyasztotta a vacsoráját, egy kutya ült, egy tompán világító lámpás fogantyúját tartva a szájában.

A fotós döbbenten bámulta az állatot. Bár nem látta jól, úgy tűnt, mintha egy uszkár lenne - ismerte a fajtát, hiszen neki is volt egy uszkárja gyerekkorában. Mit keres a vadon közepén egy uszkár? Főleg lámpással a szájában?

Az énekszó továbbra sem szűnt. Yuri úgy döntött, kivár, de hiába leselkedett hosszú időn, talán órákon át: a kutya nem mozdult, az éneklés nem maradt abba, és az ember, aki nyilvánvalóan ott volt valahol, nem bukkant fel a látóterében, mielőtt elnyomta volna őt az álom.

Reggel, mikor a hangosan csicsergő madarak felébresztették, abban sem volt biztos, hogy tényleg ott volt-e az a kutya a lámpással a szájában, vagy csak álmodta az egészet.


End file.
